Die Eiskönigin
by Tinithehero
Summary: Maura ist betrübt über das Verhalten von Jane in letzter Zeit. In einem Gespräch will sie wissen, was mit Jane los ist.


Rizzoli and Isles gehören Tess Gerritsen und J. Tamaro. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Disney ist toll, gehört mir aber auch nicht.

* * *

Auf Janes Bildschirm poppte eine Kurznachricht von Maura auf:„Hast du mal 5 Min. für mich?" - _Oh Gott, was hab ich wieder verbrochen?_

„Ja, warum?" antwortete Jane, beendete kurz die Mail, die sie gerade am verfassen war und ging runter zu Maura ins Büro.

Auf den Weg zum Büro überlegte Jane immer wieder was, sie falsch gemacht haben könnte_. Gestern im Kino war doch noch alles gut. Der Film, war ein Kinderfilm, aber hey jeder steht auf Disney, oder nicht?_

Jane klopfte und öffnete langsam die Tür. Sofort viel ihr Blick auf ihre Kollegin und gleichzeitig beste Freundin. Es tat jedes Mal weh wenn Jane Maura sah und sie nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen konnte oder ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, Stirn oder Mund drücken konnte.

So etwas tat sie nur in Ihrer Fantasie, aber nicht in der Wirklichkeit.

„Oh, das ging ja schnell…" meinte Maura verblüfft. „Hä, wieso?" fragte Jane. „Ich hab dir gerade noch ne Nachricht geschickt, und jetzt bist du schon hier!" - _wenn du rufst, fliege ich_, dachte sich Jane. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl aus der Sitzecke heraus, um Maura gegenüber zu sitzen und nahm Platz. „OK, Maur was ist los?"

Maura brauchte einen Moment, aber dann brach es einfach aus ihr heraus:

„Jane, was ist los mit dir?" - Oh _nein, was kommt jetzt wieder, für eine Predigt?_

„Äh nichts, warum fragst du?" „Na, ja gestern nach dem Kino, warst du so ruhig und dann haben wir uns einfach so verabschiedet und die ganze Situation war irgendwie komisch. Du bist in die eine Richtung und ich in die andere. Und während ich nach Hause ging hab ich noch mal über alles nachgedacht. Ok, ich geb zu in letzter Zeit haben wir uns weniger gesehen und irgendwie weiß ich nicht" Maura suchte nach den passenden Worten „Du bist so ruhig. Darum frag ich mich, was mit dir los ist?!" Jane konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war geschockt. Sie versuchte so gut es geht immer gut gelaunt zu sein. So das keiner beim BPD irgendwelche Verdächtigungen anstellen musste.

Sie neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und lächelte, denn irgendwie fand sie es süß wie Maura sich um ihre Freundschaft Gedanken machte. Allerdings, blieb die Fassade heil. Die Wahrheit würde auch heute nicht ans Licht kommen. Wie gut, dass sie ohne Ausschlag zu bekommen lügen konnte, also was sagte sie: „Hey Maur, es ist alles ok. Ich habe in letzter Zeit so viel um die Ohren, da ist es doch ganz klar, dass wir da weniger Zeit miteinander verbringen." „Ich weiß du bist die beschäftigste Frau, die ich kenne!" entgegnete Maura.

In der Tat war die Vorweihnachtszeit bei Jane etwas verplant, aber da Maura es vorzog mit Ian jeden Mittwoch einen auf Päarchenabend zu machen und dienstags und donnerstags zum Yoga ging, waren schon 3 Tage in der Woche weg. Und das Wochenende, war sowieso mehr für die Familie da. Vieles hatte sich seit der Hochzeit mit Casey verändert. Die Wochenenden, verbrachten Jane und Casey meistens zu zweit, statt mit den Freunden etwas zu unternehmen und am Sonntag war das Rizzolifamilienessen angesetzt. Klar Maura war auch da, aber sie waren nicht allein.

Anders war es auch nicht zu machen, in der Woche war Casey auf seinem Armeestützpunkt und am Wochenende war er bei seiner Frau. In der Woche war Jane alleine, es sei denn, sie unternahm etwas mit Maura. Aber die, war wiederum so beschäftigt, Ian dazu zubringen, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, dass Jane außen vor blieb. So lenkte sich Jane mit anderen Verpflichtungen ab, die sie gerne machte, weil sie helfen konnte und es auch irgendwie mochte.

„Ich bin alt genug Maura, meinst du nicht, dass ich etwas sagen würde, wenn mich etwas stört? Es ist alles gut!" „Aber gerade die letzten beiden Wochen finde ich, dass du richtig ruhig geworden bist." Berichtete Maura „Ich habe sonst keine guten Freunde. Ich will die anderen jetzt nicht schlecht machen, mit denen ich groß geworden bin, aber das sind alles Egomanen. Die trifft man, verbringt etwas Zeit zusammen und dann geht man wieder seine Wege. Weil das Leben andere Wege mit sich bringt. Aber du bist so total anders. Bei dir hab ich immer das Gefühl, dass zu zurück steckst, und nie nein zu etwas sagst, was ich vorschlage." Jane hob den Kopf und blickte an die Decke, ihr Mund wurde ganz schmal und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es sie innerlich zerriss.

_Wie sag ich es nur? _Dachte sich Jane.

„Alles ist gut. Wenn irgendwas nicht stimmen würde, würde ich es dir sagen. Ganz bestimmt. Es kommen auch wieder ruhigere Zeiten, in denen wir mehr unternehmen." „Wirklich?" Maura war erleichtert, Jane das sagen zu hören und wollte dann in etwas leichten Smaltalk übergehen: „Also wie hat dir denn der Film gefallen? Ich fand jetzt, dass er nicht ganz unsere Zielgruppe war, aber dennoch gut gemacht." „ Ich fand den super. Gut das Gesinge, na ja, aber die 3D-Effekte waren prima." Was sollte sie auch sonst sagen, Maura hatte den Film ausgesucht. Nie im Leben wäre Jane in die „Eiskönigin" gegangen, aber Maura zu Liebe, würde Jane bis ans Ende der Welt gehen.

„War es das, oder hast du noch was für mich? Auf mich wartet oben noch etwas Papierkram vom letzten Mord, den wir aufgeklärt haben." Maura sah Jane an und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Das ganze Verhalten war nicht das, welches sie von der Jane von früher her kannte, als Maura und Jane sich kennen lernten.

„Da ist wirklich nichts, was dich belastet?" - _Doch, da wäre was, dachte sich Jane: Ich bin verliebt in eine Frau, die so liebenswert und schön ist, die ich jeden Tag auf der Arbeit sehe und ich meine beste Freundin nenne. Ich bin unglücklich verliebt! Ich bin verheiratet mit einem wunderbaren Mann, der mich liebt, aber keine Ahnung hat, welche Bedürfnisse ich habe. Ich muss mit ansehen, wie die Frau, die ich liebe sich an einen Mann klammert, weil sie das Gefühl hat, sonst leer aus zu gehen. Ich könnte dich glücklich machen. Tag und Nacht, dir Geborgenheit uns Sicherheit und Liebe geben, aber du bist nicht in mich verliebt und ich habe nicht den Mut, den Schritt zu machen und mein schön angepasstes Leben aus den Angeln zu heben. Also bin ich weiterhin deine beste Freundin. Ich unternehme ab und zu etwas mit dir und insgeheim sehne ich mich nach dir und hoffe. Denn das ist alles was mir bleibt. Hoffen, dass irgendwann sich alles zum Guten wendet und ich vielleicht auch mein Happy End bekomme. Wie in den Disney-Filmen._

„Nein, da ist nichts. Wir sehen uns zum Mittag!" Jane erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, setze ihr berühmtes Rizzoligrinsen auf schob den Stuhl zurück und verließ Mauras Büro, mit gesenktem Haupt und traurigen Augen. - Nein, da ist gar nichts!


End file.
